Underground
by thexlastxfantasy
Summary: Within the dark world where vampires reside, there is an even darker world. A world where there's only one rule: You don't talk about it.


**A/N:** The character's belong to whoever owns the Lost Boys now and I have to give Chuck Palahniuk credit; I took his Fight Club idea and twisted it around a little (and took out the disgusting soap thing). Also, Warrent does the song Cherry Pie in the beginning.

* * *

"Put a smile on your face ten miles wide, looks so good brings a tear to your eye. Sweet cherry pie!" Lucille sang as she walked up to the ring of boys. They were surrounding a single streetlamp and in the middle of the light was a rather strong looking man with a neon green mohawk. Lucille was decked out in a leather jacket, light blue cutoff shorts, and beat up combat boots. She spat out her gum before sashaying her way through the group to reach the middle.

She cracked each finger before putting on a ring. Once all eight fingers where ringed and ready, she took off her giant hoop earrings and held them out to a dark haired man who entered the circle as the referee. Both Lucille and the mohawked man took off their leather jackets and gave them to the referee.

"Ready whenever you are Dwayne," Lucille called. "How about you Jacob?"

"Ready," the mohawked guy replied.

Dwayne handed the clothes to his friend Paul and stood in between Lucille and Jacob. The crowd went silent. Dwayne shouted 'go' and quickly stepped out of the light.

Within an instant, Lucille had landed a blow across Jacob's face. But he didn't even twitch. Instead, he uppercut her and kicked her in the stomach. She staggered a little, but remained in the light. He tried for another kick, but she grabbed his leg in time and pulled him to the cement. His head smacked the ground and he grunted a swear as he tried to free his leg from her grip. She let up only to sit on top of him and punch him in the face. Blow after blow came until his face looked caved in. She got up and brushed off her hands.

"I win!"

"Not so fast Lucille, he's moving." Dwayne countered from outside.

"What do you mean he's moving? It's going to take him at least ten minutes to straighten his face out."

"Don't think so highly of yourself darling," Jacob laughed as he covered his face and rolled onto his stomach. Within less than a second he jumped up and smashed her face into the sidewalk. Blood squirted out a little and she laid still. "You didn't do a very good job." He grinned with a face that was completely restored.

"Bull shit," she mumbled. She stood up and caught a few teeth that fell out. Her face was caved in just like Jacob's had been, only a lot bloodier. "You're fucking dead." Suddenly, her forehead extended and sharp fangs took the place of her normal looking teeth.

"You're disqualified Lucille. No vamping out!" Dwayne stepped into the light and held up Jacob's arm. "And tonight's winner is Jacob!" The crowd cheered as Lucille hissed. She ripped her earrings and jacket out of Paul's hands and fled off into the night to take her anger out on some poor tourist. "Who's next?"

As the next two fighters stepped into the ring, David smirked to himself. He watched the fights from on top of a building overlooking the abandoned street. Three months ago he had started this fight club in Santa Carla and already it had spread across California. It had just been his gang and him fighting in their cave when the rain kept them stuck inside. Paul had ended up telling a few of his friends and they ended up joining. Soon, news spread that vampires in Santa Carla were fighting for the fun of it. No one was dying and it let out the pent up anger all vampires had. When vampires from all over California started to show up to the cave every Friday night, David decided to take it out to an old abandoned service drive. They made a ring out of the single streetlamp that stayed lit all through the night. When the numbers began to reach into the hundreds, he decided to start a gambling business and bowed out of the ring. Now, he just watched every Friday night and took bets. Max wasn't sure where his boys were getting all the money suddenly, but he didn't mind the fact that they weren't sucking the money out of his bank account. So, he left David to his own devices and turned a blind eye to whatever new mark appeared on his boys.

David looked down at his scarred hands. That was something knew he learned. If a vampire bit another vampire while vamped out, the wound would never heal. So he had to add a rule: Under no circumstance can anyone vamp out. The only other rule of the club was that no one ever talks about the fights outside of the fights. If you came across a vampire that you had fought but you didn't know them before the club, then you simply ignored them. No one made friends here, no one made enemies. It was easier that way and kept law enforcement out. Vampires were used to hiding murders, so keeping big secrets was not anything new.

He continued watching as Dwayne named the winner of the current fight and called for the next one. They had about twenty fights a night, depending on how many people signed up. The ones who ended up fighting tended to be calmer during the rest of the week and didn't murder as much. It occurred to David more than once that he could start an uprising with this method. Get enough clubs out there and the vampires would calm down. Get them calmed down and society may eventually take them in. They wouldn't be outcasts anymore; they could earn the humans trust and silently take over the world…

* * *

May or may not continue this. But for now, I'm marking it as complete. R&R


End file.
